1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a fan casing and a fan apparatus including the fan casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, what is called an axial fan apparatus such as described in JP-A-05-133398 has been widely used as a cooling fan of an electronic apparatus such as a server. The axial fan apparatus rotates rotor blade portions pivotally supported by a motor in an air duct of a fan casing to blow air through the air duct.